


tidal waves

by sourskittles



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, GIRLee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles
Summary: Gwiboon and Minjung both build each other up and tear each other down





	tidal waves

**Author's Note:**

> For Paris ♡

It had all started off with little kisses, Gwiboon pressed chaste kiss against Minjung’s lips just to watch her eyes flutter shut as she relaxed further into the couch. 

Minjung was more than content just to kiss Gwiboon but it was obvious that Gwiboon had more in mind, especially, with the way her hand had slowly made its way under Minjung’s jersey. Gwiboon’s hands brushed over her breasts lightly, Minjung moaned and Gwiboon took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

At some point Minjung had wrapped her legs around Gwiboons hips, crossing them behind her back so she could roll her hips desperately against Gwiboons.

“Should we move this to the bedroom” Gwiboon slurred against Minjung’s kiss swollen lips. 

Minjung nodded her head frantically, the ‘yes’ on her lips faded into a squeak of surprise as Gwiboon lifted her off the couch. 

Minjung screwed her eyes shut as Gwiboon effortlessly carried her into their room. She gently deposited the taller girl onto the bed before crawling over her again. She rid Minjung of her jersey and skinny jeans before taking her lips between her own again. Gwiboon brushed her lips down Minjung’s cheek, caressing her collarbones with soft kisses, all the way down to her bra clad chest. 

She gently pushed the bra up exposing her right breast enough for her to secure her mouth on it. She licked at and around the nub in her mouth until it was completely erect in her mouth and Minjung’s chest had began heaving. She loved working the younger up. 

“Gwiboonie” Minjung whined, as she reached behind her back awkwardly to get her bra off so she could palm her left breast. 

Gwiboon slapped Minjung hand away and replaced it with her mouth, latching on the same she did before. Minjung’s body was so sensitive to Gwiboon’s touch that the smallest of teasing drove her insane. 

Gwiboon chuckled against her breast, as Minjung’s small hips started rolling against her own. The taller girl involuntarily spread her legs even further around Gwiboon, rubbing her thighs against her hip.  
Minjung made a strangled sound before pushing herself up and pinning the smaller girl under her. She slid herself down the other girl’s body, parting her legs to pull her shorts and panties off. 

Minjung didn’t even pull them off all the way, leaving them to hang off Gwiboon’s ankle before she parted the older girl’s legs. Minjung placed open mouthed kisses against her lower abdomen. She gently parted Gwiboon’s legs, licking at the sensitive skin of her thighs. 

Gwiboon let Minjung have her fun before gently tugging on her hair to let her know that playtime was over.

Minjung hummed as she bent Gwiboon in half, throwing the older girl’s legs over her shoulder as she lay flat on her stomach. She licked a broad strip up Gwiboon, it made her shudder. Minjung looked up to the girl to see her reaction, pleased that Gwiboon had her hands buried under the pillow and her eyes closed. 

Gwiboon moaned as Minjung repeated the action over and over, slower and slower each time. Minjung was unravelling her like a tootsie roll trying to get at her sweet core and Gwiboon was happy to be taken apart with each swipe of her tongue. 

Minjung swirled her tongue around Gwiboon’s swollen clit before sucking on it until it was completely soaked. Each swipe of her tongue made Gwiboon drip a little bit harder. 

“Minjung-ah” Gwiboon moaned, her tone wavering towards pleasured and annoyed more than anything. Gwiboon brought her hand down to tangle into the other girl’s hair. 

Gwiboon tugged on Minjung’s hair and the girl stuck her tongue out so that Gwiboon could rub herself off against the girl’s tongue. Gwiboon was so close, Minjung could tell with the way she was smearing her fluids against her tongue. Minjung pushed Gwiboon’s hip down against the bed, pinning them down she could fuck her tongue into her and rub at her swollen clit at the same time.

Gwiboon came with a cry, her thighs clamping around Minjung’s head as the taller girl continued to fuck her through her orgasm and promptly into another one.

Minjung collapsed against Gwiboon’s hips, she was soaking through her panties and her jaw was kind of stiff. She really wanted to sleep but Gwiboon wasn’t going to let her that much she knew. 

“Minjung-ah” Gwiboon huffed out, her breath still laboured. The older girl tugged her forward, kissing her square on the mouth, moaning at the taste of herself. She pulled Minjung closer and laid her down in her place.

“Up” Gwiboon ordered, patting Minjung’s hip. Minjung pulled a confused expression but lifted herself regardless as Gwiboon slid a towel underneath her. 

Minjung shot Gwiboon a questioning look as the elder disappeared between her legs. Gwiboon plucked her panties off her, smirking at the strings of fluid on them. Minjung is so wet, Gwiboon can’t even teasingly push into her, her middle finger just slides right in. 

Minjung contracts and relaxes around her digit so quickly that Gwiboon is sure she’s going to come from her one finger, but she holds off. Gwiboon let’s Minjung calm her nerves before she starts thrusting her digit in and out of her. 

Her palm is soaked, so she decides to add a second finger, this time she has to stretch a little before Minjung is accustomed to the digits. 

Gwiboon starts thrusting and curling two fingers inside Minjung and she’s trembling. Her leg falls against the bed and she’s clawing at the sheets as Gwiboon adds her tongue between her fingers, smearing her juices to her clit so she can lick around it. 

“Boonie” Minjung moans. That sound spurs Gwiboon on as she throws Minjung’s long legs over her shoulder and doubles her effort. Thrusting her fingers in and out of the taller girl faster, curling them in a way that the brushed against all the sensitive spots inside the girl. 

Minjung groaned as her back arched off the bed, Gwiboon redrew her fingers and Minjung came hard.   
Squirting all over Gwiboon’s hand and the towel.

Gwiboon flips a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before she dives back in between Minjung’s legs, spreading Minjung with her two digits and licking inside the girl.   
She tongues at all her sensitive spots and Minjung comes again, this time she actually lets out a cry. 

Gwiboon tongue fucks her until she’s on the wrong side of oversensitive then she cleans the girl up with wipes and a wash cloth.


End file.
